


8:58 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are we going to be together in spirit?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes before Reverend Amos Howell nodded once.





	8:58 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are we going to be together in spirit?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes before Reverend Amos Howell nodded once and a creature prepared to attack them.

THE END


End file.
